Into the Underground
by Nephiliam
Summary: "Well I wish that I'd just disappear!" Sarah's words tip the first domino in the line - and it's much too late to stop them from falling. Rated T-M.
1. Jareth's Return

_My first Labyrinth fanfiction. JarethxSarah. _

_Rated: T-M, rating changeable at any time_

_Summary: _"Well I wish that'd I'd just disappear!" Sarah's words tip the first domino in the line - and it's much too late to stop them from falling.

* * *

Sarah sat in her bedroom, clutching the only stuffed bear she still treasured. After her time in the Underground she realized that all of her belongings didn't mean as much as she had thought before. What mattered was her brother, her father, her step mother. The Goblin King.

She shook her head and shifted to her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. After three years, the world she lived in was mind-numbing and tiresome. She missed the Underground. She missed the goblins. She missed Hoggle and Ludo. But most of all…she missed…_him_.

For the first couple months she was back at home she didn't admit it. She couldn't. He had kidnapped Toby; he had threatened her life with his Labyrinth. But she missed him. When he held her, during her dream, his warmth and smell caressed her. His laugh enticed her. All she wanted was to let his lips feel their way around every inch of her body…

But she would never think his name again; never wish to see him again. He didn't know what it was to love; to care; to feel. He took what he wanted and he did as he pleased; he was a king who ruled without a heart.

So no. As much as she wanted to give in to her mind's wishes, she would never allow herself to have it.

Her eyes teared and she curled into a ball on her side, holding the bear tight.

"Sarah," her step mother Karen called from outside her room. Sarah blinked her tears away and sat up, switching a light on, glancing at the clock: 7:00 pm.

She pushed herself out of bed and called, "Come in."

"Honey," Karen said, pushing through the door to stand in from of Sarah. "We're driving over to grandma's house, do you want to come?"

"I have homework."

"You were staring at the ceiling just now."

"Taking a nap doesn't mean I don't have homework."

Karen stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "Alright. Do what you'd like. I'm taking Toby with me. Your father is going straight over after work. Why don't you call a friend to hang out with while we're gone?"

"I don't want to." _I don't have any friends, Karen, _Sarah thought angrily.

"It's Friday," Karen frowned, sitting on the bed beside Sarah. "Don't sit here like you do every night; hangout with people your age and have fun."

"Homework is fun."

Karen shook her head. "Sarah, what's wrong with you?"

"Goodbye, Karen," she said dismissively. The older woman took the hint and stood, turning down to her step daughter.

"Well then do as you'd like. We'll be sleeping at grandma's so you'll be home alone all night."

"Okay."

Shaking her head once more, Karen went to the door, but turned once more. "I only wish you'd have fun."

"Well I wish that I'd just disappear!"

Sarah threw her hands in the air and stood, going to her window, looking out at the night that was already out from the late time in the year. Karen slammed the door behind her.

Sarah put her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide as she stood at the window, realizing what she said. "I take it back, I take it back!"

She shook her head and turned away from the window, breathing in and out. Maybe he was gone. Maybe it wouldn't count. Downstairs she could hear Karen rounding up Toby and his toys, then the door open and close.

Slowly, she went downstairs to collect junk to eat; popcorn or chips, soda or juice. She grabbed randomly and went back up to her room, to find and finish her homework. As she opened her door there was a coldness that swept over her skin.

She dropped her goods to stare at her full sized window, wide open, the curtains waving in the cold breeze. She ran to pull the windows shut but was frozen by a voice.

"Sarah."

She didn't turn. "Jareth." It was the first time she'd said his name in three years.

"You made a wish, Sarah."

She turned to stare Jareth in the eye. "I didn't mean it."

"I believe we've been through this before, have we not?"

"I don't want to go with you, Jareth."

He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. "Of course you do, dear."

She didn't say anything as he stepped closer, holding a hand out to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. His hand was on her face, at that moment, his thumb brushing the side of her eye.

"Can you not just give in to me?"

Sarah opened her eyes and slapped his hand away. "You tried to kill me, Jareth."

He frowned. "When was this?"

Sarah let out a frustrated cry and pushed him backwards. The mask on his face was confusion, but he was hurt. Quicker than he'd let her see, his face twisted to anger.

"Sarah you have no choice. You will come with me whether you like it or not -" As he spoke he stepped forward and embraced her.

Her eyes opened to an old, familiar world.

They were in his throne room, one she had only visited briefly as she ran to meet him at the top of the castle. She bit the inside of her mouth and pulled angrily out of his grasp, but he held onto her arm.

Sarah turned to stare the king in the eye, trying to shoot daggers into his brain. "Let me go, Jareth."

"If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over," he responded with a satisfied smile. She pulled away from him and stepped forward, farther away. Silently, she observed her surroundings. It had been empty when she had encountered it, but she could tell it was a common place for the goblins of this realm.

"_Just fear me…"_

Sarah shook her head once and turned, "Turn me into a goblin then."

"Is that what you think I should do?"

"It's what you were going to do to Toby."

"…_Love me…"_

"But not what I shall do to you." And in a blink of an eye he had disappeared from her sight.

"_Do as I say and I will be your slave."_

* * *

**Reviews loved and respected.**


	2. Into the Labyrinth

_Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story and thank you guys for reviewing. You guys rock my socks. I apologize in advanced if the words together seem a little old English; I was writing this in class while watching the Scarlet Letter._

_Rating: T-M, changeable at any time throughout the story._

**Last Chapter: **

"_Just fear me…"_

Sarah shook her head once and turned, "Turn me into a goblin then."

"Is that what you think I should do?"

"It's what you were going to do to Toby."

"…_Love me…"_

"But not what I shall do to you." And in a blink of an eye he had disappeared from her sight.

"_Do as I say and I will be your slave."_

* * *

"Jareth!" she screamed, her voice resonating through the castle walls. "Get back here!"

"No need to shout, my dear," he responded. She wildly turned to stare at him sitting, with his legs propped, on the throne. "I'm right here."

"You have no right to keep me here!" she shouted. "It has been _three _years since I was here, and it _ruined my life._"

"Dear Sarah," he said, turning to sit properly in his throne. "It was not the Labyrinth that ruined your life. It was simply the fact that you _liked _it here that ruined your life. Do not think I planned for your time to haunt you your entire existence."

"Your voice has been in my head," she whispered, stepping closer to him. "Ever since I left. Your words have always haunted me. You knew it would happen. _You knew._"

"How could I know that?" he smiled, standing and taking the steps down until he was two steps above her.

"Because…Because you're _you_! Because you knew everything about me and my life. Because you're sick!"

This made Jareth laugh, loud and cruelly. "Sick? My dear, I am as old as the universe itself. Older. I am not sick – I _invented_ sick." He stepped down another step, towering over her. Sarah, being as she was, stepped up two steps for their eyes to meet.

"You invented it and you _are _it."

"I," he said, his eyes rung with fury. "Am not sick. I am overwhelmed. I am plagued with your face, with your smell, with _you_."

Sarah laughed, just as cruelly as he had. "Plagued then, are we both. Except I have a heart to break, and you only an empty crate in your chest that you pretend is a heart."

Jareth grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his step. "Little girl. You will learn that insulting me is an offense not taken lightly." Sarah attempted pulling away from him but his grip was iron.

"Jareth –"

"You torture me, Sarah," he glared, staring her down hard.

"Jareth you're _hurting me –_"

He let go suddenly, pushing her backwards. She gasped as she fell backwards, closing her eyes as she hit the ground.

The _soft _ground.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to grassy shrubs all around, rising high into the sky. In front of her Jareth stood with his hands on his hips, hair flared around his head and his pants as tight as ever. "Jareth." It was not a plea. It was not a request.

"No more games, Sarah," he said. "Not between you and me. We've gotten older; we are much more mature now."

"Jareth."

"Would you like me to stop, Sarah?" he questioned, stepping closer and holding a hand out to her. "Would you like to come back to the castle and obey my command?"

Sarah stared up at him, stared at his hand. "Do you remember…" she asked as pushed herself to her feet, "…what I told you the first time you asked me how I was enjoying your Labyrinth?"

Jareth folded his arms. "I do."

"It was a piece of cake then. It'll be a piece of cake now."

Jareth grinned. "You will find that my Labyrinth has changed as you have changed."

She smiled. "It changed along with me."

"Actually," he stepped backwards, his back almost against the shrubs. "It has changed with _me_. It has become a danger, a threat, to all who dwell within its sharp grasp. You'll find it is not the same as you have seen – it is deadly."

"It was deadly before."

He laughed at her words. "It was hardly the death trap it is today. Do you know how many times I intervened so you would remain alive and unharmed? How many things you casually stepped across that would have killed you? I allowed those friends of yours to guide you along. But they cannot come to your rescue, because I will not allow it."

"Is this supposed to be a threat to me?"

He smiled and stepped up to her. "You may call upon me at any time to come and save you from this," he responded, ignoring her question. "But do remember, dear Sarah…everything comes with a cost."

And he was gone once more.

She sat there for less than a moment before she was up, glancing down both ways she could walk.

To her left it was foggy and the ground had little mushrooms ground out of the grass. To her right…it was foggy…and there were mushrooms…growing out of the grass.

She shook her head, thinking about what she could do. Not everything was as it seemed. She knew that. In her very first hour in the Labyrinth a very nice blue caterpillar had told her that. But she was alone now, with no one to hold her hand along the way – or for her to hold theirs.

Making a quick decision, she turned to her right and began to walk along, putting her hand against the shrubs for any sign of a sudden break.

" _Everything that you wanted I have done!"_

His words ran through her mind. She hated thinking about their conversations, his facial expressions, and his sad eyes.

"_I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!"_

It was true. All of his words…not a single one had been a lie. It was one of the reasons she hated him so much – because he was able to twist the truth into a bad thing, something she had to regret. He couldn't be blamed for taking Toby. He couldn't be blamed for the horrors she had met. And he couldn't be blamed for how her heart felt whenever she saw him.

However. He _could _be blamed for the very beginning of it. For choosing her. For obeying her wishes.

It was the only thing she could hold on to in all of the madness.

"_Isn't that generous?"_

* * *

_Sorry for ending in another quote. I just love Jareth and his words. _

_**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**_


	3. No Control

_Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys rock. Chapter three._

_Rating: T-M, changeable at any time throughout the story._

**Last Chapter:**

"_I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!"_

It was true. All of his words…not a single one had been a lie. It was one of the reasons she hated him so much – because he was able to twist the truth into a bad thing, something she had to regret. He couldn't be blamed for taking Toby. He couldn't be blamed for the horrors she had met. And he couldn't be blamed for how her heart felt whenever she saw him.

However. He _could _be blamed for the very beginning of it. For choosing her. For obeying her wishes.

It was the only thing she could hold on to in all of the madness.

"_Isn't that generous?"_

* * *

Sarah kept her hand dangling at arm's length, keeping her fingers against the leaves. She kept her eyes peeled, looking forward for signs of any other life.

Her mind wandered between her fate and her home. She wondered what her father would think as he walked into the house, calling her name. How he would quietly knock at her door to find her bed empty and her window opened. She thought of him calling her name, louder, in a panic. How he would comb through the house for her. How he would call the police.

How Karen would hold Toby tight to her chest, watching as her husband franticly look for his missing daughter. Call her phone. Scream her name. How Karen would rock Toby back and forth, comforting the crying child as he realized something was wrong – someone was missing.

Her thoughts weren't pretty, but they were thoughts.

Jared would probably laugh at her fretting concerns, her troubling thoughts. Her eyes darkened at the thought of him.

Jared sat on his throne, looking through his crystal at his beloved Sarah. Her eyes were dark and angry; he wondered what she was thinking of. He wanted to go to her, to hug her and console her – to tell her she didn't have to face his Labyrinth once more.

But she defied him – _why did she do such things?_ Had he done something wrong, mistreated her in some way? He couldn't think of why she wouldn't come to him willingly. Had he not done everything right? He gave her a nice room to stay, a life of lavish. He gave her him.

Why didn't she want him?

_What had he done wrong?_

There was a knock at the throne room door. Jareth didn't look up as Permaline poked her head through the door. "I want to be left alone, Pearl," Jareth said through gritted teeth. "Did I not say this before?"

"You did, sir," the old goblin said. "But there is a more pressing matter than your Sarah."

Jareth suddenly appeared in front of the old goblin. _"What did you say?"_

"You heard me, Goblin King," she said without a bother. "The King of the Darkness commands your presence."

"He cannot command me," he said, turning on his heels, bringing is crystal up to eye level, watching Sarah trip over a rouge root. "No one commands me."

"Then he _requests_ your power," she rephrased, folding her boney arms. "Either way he presses upon your kingdom – your _Labyrinth_." Jareth's head turned to her at her words. "Is that not where your Sarah is at this very moment?"

"You…" he said louder, "…will not threaten me."

"I am not, your majesty. I am making a point."

Jareth through his hands up. "He should not press against my boarders," he said, mostly to himself. Pearl stood where she was, watching the king pace about the room. "I made this land as I wanted. He has no need for it."

"No one conquers what they _need_; they conquer what they _want_."

Jareth bit his bottom lip, thinking to himself.

"I would meet with him if I were you," she said, bowing slightly. "Better keep the waves low before they break barriers."

He looked back at his crystal.

Sarah stumbled once more, roots pushing up from the ground as if to intentionally trip her. She grab the leaves beside her, trying to keep her falling to her face. But they weren't there, their leaves shed away and she fell forward, landing hard and scraping her arm.

She rolled to her back and sat up, looking at her arm. A long, scraggily cut went from her wrist up her forearm. It stung as she blew on it, trying to blow out the bits of dirt caught in the wound. As it bled down her arm she pressed it against her shirt, letting the blood soak into the cloth. She looked at the hedges beside her; at their black, dying leaves.

Her eyes widened as they slowly died before her eyes and fell off their branches. She stood to

inspect them closer.

"Sarah."

She turned to look at Jareth.

"You have to come back to the castle."

She blinked once, then pushed past him to continuing down the path. He caught her arms as she moved towards him. "I'm serious."

"Jareth!" she yelled. He flinched at her harshness. "I'm going to continue and find my way here. I'm not coming back. You gave me an out and I'm _taking _that out."

She tried to push away but he pulled her back. "It's too dangerous."

"You _hypocritical jerk_," she scoffed, successfully pulling away from. "As long as you can control the danger it's okay. But as soon as it's out of your control it's too dangerous? Pathetic."

"You weren't actually going to get hurt!" he yelled. She paused; this was the first time she had ever heard him yell – to or at her. "You were always going to remain under my watch; in a place where you couldn't really get hurt – but _that–_" he motioned at the cut on her arm. "Proves that it doesn't work like that anymore. You have to come with me, _right now_, so I can get you out of here." He held a hand out to her.

"No."

"But Sarah –"

"No, Jareth. I'm going to survive here without your help."

"I can _make _you go with me, Sarah."

She moved closer to him. "Would you risk that, Jareth?" she whispered. "Would you risk making me hate you more than I already do?"

He didn't answer; his mouth hanging slightly open.

"If you took me right now, there would be _no _chance I would ever come to you. Willingly. The way you want it. Your game would be over by _your _hand."

Jareth looked away from her, unable to keep her gaze. Instead he looked at the cut down her arm. He reached forward and brushed the bloody wound. She shivered at his touch and the sudden spark of skin on skin.

"I want to keep you safe," he said. "No matter what."

"Your version of safe isn't what mine is. I'm going to finish this Labyrinth – the same way I did three years ago. No matter what. And you aren't going to stop me."

He stood, quietly for a moment, before stepping away from her.

"At least you won't bleed to death out there."

Sarah glanced down at her arm, crinkling her eyebrows. There was nothing on her arm – no mark of where the cut had been a moment earlier. When she looked up to thank him he was already gone.

* * *

**_Reviews are loved and appreciated_**


	4. Dear Hoggle

_To all of my reviewers and readers, I am _not _ending this story yet. It isn't over until the end of the last chapter says "The end" or something of the sort. I haven't been able to do write lately because I'm a techy in theater and we just went through all of our performances. So I am back and ready for action._

_Rating: T-M, changeable at any time throughout the story_

**Summary**:

"I want to keep you safe," he said. "No matter what."

"Your version of safe isn't what mine is. I'm going to finish this Labyrinth – the same way I did three years ago. No matter what. And you aren't going to stop me."

He stood, quietly for a moment, before stepping away from her.

"At least you won't bleed to death out there."

Sarah glanced down at her arm, crinkling her eyebrows. There was nothing on her arm – no mark of where the cut had been a moment earlier. When she looked up to thank him he was already gone.

Hoggle sat at the counter, taking sips of his drink with no real interest. Jareth had banished him from his home land after Sarah left, but was allowed in the city as long as he didn't stir trouble.

His thoughts were on her, most of the time. Sarah. His friend. Ludo could be considered as his friend, he supposed, but it didn't really matter; Ludo wasn't that great. But Sarah? Sarah was great. Sarah was ambitious. Sarah was grand.

And Sarah was also gone.

Someone sat beside him, ordering a drink. He didn't turn to look at the fellow.

"Hoggle," the goblin said beside him. "I'm hurt. I assumed you would at least say hello."

"I'm not in the mood for your antics, Gobbo."

The goblin frowned as his drink was slid to him. He didn't spare a glance. "Why's that? I assumed you'd be thrilled at the news."

Hoggle turned to look at the goblin. "What news?"

"Well," Gobbo grinned. "I'm afraid you were rude to me. I don't know if I should tell you, dwarf."

Hoggle glared. "Speak, damn you!"

Gobbo rolled his eyes. "Same mood as ever, dear Hoggle. Fine. I'll tell you what I have to say. That girl of yours, Sardines or something of the like –"

"Sarah," Hoggle interrupted. "What of her?"

"She's back in the Goblin King's Labyrinth."

"Jareth has her here?" Hoggle nearly shouted. Gobbo looked at the dwarf aghast, no one said the Goblin King's name aloud. He knew this was the time to take his leave.

"I'm outta here, Hoggle. You have fun pissing off the Goblin King."

Hoggle didn't bother another glance as the goblin ran off, leaving his drink untouched. Hoggle reached over and downed the alcohol. Before he could set the glass down someone pushed it away from him.

"Jareth!" Hoggle screeched, jumping away from him. "I mean- Your Majesty. What brings you here?"

Jareth folded his arms as the goblins and fair folk scrambled out the bar, away from the angry king. The owner of the place disappeared with the crowd, leaving the two alone.

"Why is Sarah here?"

"That happens to be why I am here, dear Hogwart." Hoggle didn't bother to correct him. "Sarah is in trouble, I'm afraid."

"What did you do to her?" Hoggle yelled, jumping off his bar stool. "If you hurt her-"

"It means nothing to you, dwarf!" Jareth yelled angrily, grabbing Hoggle's vest and pulling him off of his feet. "I am only here for you to watch her and make sure she doesn't get herself _killed_."

"In _your _Labyrinth? You make no sense, sire."

Jareth released him, letting the dwarf fall with a thud.

"You know nothing – and I am not in the mood to inform you of the circumstances. However, if you care at _all _for my Sarah –" Hoggle flinched at the fact Jareth said Sarah was his. Sara was no ones. "– Then you will do as I say."

Hoggle didn't have to think of his response. "I'll do it," he agreed. "But not for you. _Never _for you. Only for her."

"You know the Labyrinth," Jareth said, glaring daggers. "Somewhat, at least. Lead her back to my castle. If you direct her out I swear –" he cut himself off, taking a breath.

"You will bring her back to me or your fate will be the worst of your nightmares." And he was gone.

Hoggle turned back to his cup, a smile playing out on his face.

xXxXx

Sarah bit her bottom lip as she looked around her. The setting was quiet, calm, and unnaturally peaceful. Something was going to happen, she knew, but she doubted she could stop whatever was coming. She would just have to endure.

These woods were foreign to her, she didn't recognize them from her previous encounter of the Labyrinth; though she assumed everything had changed drastically since she had been here.

"Sarah…" something whispered. She turned around, her eyes scanning between the trees. Beside her something shuffled. She screamed, falling backwards, away from the thing that had crawled from beneath her feet.

"Sarah!" Hoggle yelled in delight. "Are you alright?"

"Hoggle!" Sarah exclaimed with glee. "I can't believe it! Is it really you?"

"It's as me as I'll be getting."

Sarah leapt to her feet and embraced the dwarf in a hug. "It _is _you! Why are you here?"

"Because…" Hoggle let off. Jareth had later warned him about telling her that Jareth had requested the dwarf's presence. "…I heard you were here. I wanted to see you again!"

"But Jareth…"

"That old loon hasn't the control he used to," Hoggle laughed uncomfortably. Jareth hadn't told him much; hardly enough for Hoggle to guess his control was weakening – not that he knew the reason for it.

Sarah shook her head, still smiling. "I'm really glad you're here, Hoggle. This place is different…it's more…perilous."

"Yes, well, that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you get out of here."

Hoggle didn't want to lie to her. But he knew it would be safer for her to stay in the palace than in the city or in the Labyrinth. Besides, Jareth wouldn't let her go again. He would never let her go again.

"Coming?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle smiled. "Of course."

* * *

_**Reviews are loved and appreciated **_


End file.
